Kaya Haranobu
'Approval:' 3/26/18 5 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kaya has two goals in life: to have a great time and never look like he's putting effort into anything. While he's largely been skating by on his natural talent for weaponry he has had to practice regularly (if in secret) to become a skilled (if specialized) chakra manipulator. Kaya spends a large portion of his free time partying and is never one to sign up for extra work unless he's bored (one reason he's still a Genin). Largely easy going, it takes a lot to rile Kaya up for his own sake but messing with his friends or people under his protection is a guaranteed shortcut. Kaya is relatively short but has thick brown hair he wears short and spiky. He's easily ignored if he isn't speaking, tending to lean unobtrusively against walls or trees. When he talks however, he's impossible to look away from because of his expressive gesticulations. He has a dark, even tan and generally dresses for comfort rather than protection. 'Stats' (Total:49) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 20+35 = 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Seal Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Tether - Makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls them towards it at faster than they can run. It is usually used these for quick escape situations or to catch a running enemy. CP # Seal Lightning - A Lightning seal can be placed on a person/object by touch and then detonated by the user (functions as a Lightning Tag and can also be placed on a Kunai for ranged delivery) CP # Lightning Release: Flying Swallow - Channels Lightning chakra through his blade, slightly extending the cutting edge/power and inducing numbness when it connects CP, 5 CP upkeep # SP - +5 SP # Lightning Style: Energize - By channeling Lightning chakra through their nerves the user increases the efficiency of their nervous system, speeding up their reflexes and giving them more precise and efficient muscle control [ +3 Str, +3 Spd, 10 CP upkeep] Equipment *(4 EP) Chakra Conducting Tanto *(3 EP) Set of Kunai *(3 EP) Light Armor Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 11000 * Ryo left: 11000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 22' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 22 ' 02/11/2018 - Another Day, Another Patrol - 5 QP 02/20/2018 - Another training grounds visit - 1 QP 03/05/2018 - BBQ for the Fresh Meat - 7 QP 03/23/2018 - The Forming of Greatness - 4 QP 03/25/2018 - Late night at HQ - 5 QP '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character